Never Letting Go
by consumedbymylove
Summary: Little glimpses into the lives of Cooper and Blaine Anderson.


**A/N: I don't own Glee. I don't own the Anderson brothers. Just something I wrote for fun. Not sure about updates, I'm just gonna write when I get a scene stuck in my head.**

"Hey Coop! Coop! Hey! Coop-eeeeeer!"

Cooper Anderson turned to see his little brother Blaine looking up expectantly at him a few yards away near the garage door. The five year old was straddling a Spiderman bike, teetering back and forth on the loosened training wheels, "What's up buddy?"

"Can you teach me how to ride a two wheeler?" Blaine's little tongue stuck out between the gap where he'd recently lost his two front teeth and his curls fell into his eyes as he cocked his head in question.

"Sure, bud. But first we gotta get these training wheels off. Come on." Cooper headed toward the garage to find a screw driver to remove the training wheels, he was already rummaging through the drawers when he realized Blaine hadn't moved from his spot, "Blaine? You coming or what?"

Blaine's eyes were wide and he looked at Cooper with a shocked expression. "Take them _off_?" he whispered.

Cooper laughed, "Yes Blaine, off."

"But I'll _fall, _Coop!"

"No you won't, I'll hold on. Besides you do know what a two wheeler is, right?"

Blaine nodded vehemently, "UH HUH! A BIG BOY BIKE!"

"Yes, it is. And part of being a big boy is learning how to ride a bike without the training wheels. See, two wheels," Cooper commented from his spot next to Blaine's bike

Blaine looked down to find his training wheels in his big brother's hand, "COO-PER! I'm gonna FALL!"

"You are not. Now walk it to the backyard mister, we got some riding lessons to attend to."

Blaine giggled and jumped off the bike, pushing it toward the backyard while Cooper put away the screwdriver and training wheels.

"Ready Blainers?" Cooper asked as he helped his little brother straighten the bike between his legs.

"Yep!"

"Okay now, I'm gonna hold on and you pedal as hard as you can. Got it?"

"Yep! But don't you dare let go Cooper or I'm telling Mommy!"

"I won't let go Blaine, trust me. Now go."

Blaine lifted his feet off the ground and slammed them down on his pedals. He began pumping as hard as his little five year old legs would allow. He laughed loudly as Cooper guided him through the backyard in a maze-like fashion, weaving around the tree and through the swings. He liked the feel of Cooper's strong hand over his on the handlebars and the firm grasp he had on the seat just behind Blaine's back; he knew his brother would never let go of him, would never let him fall.

"Okay buddy, wait wait wait, big bro needs a break for a second!" Blaine pushed his feet backward like Cooper had instructed him too if he wanted to stop.

"But Cooper! I'm having fun! I don't wanna stop!"

"I know, I know. I just need a second to catch my breath, not all of us are five." Cooper bent over and took a few deep breaths. After a minute or so, Cooper placed his hands back in their positions, "Ready to go again? Or do you wanna try it on your own?"

"By myself! By myself, Coop!" Blaine shook with excitement at the mere thought of being able to ride his bike all on his own.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you. I won't let you fall."

Blaine nodded absentmindedly, "Kay. Let's go!"

Blaine took off with Cooper following close behind but soon the five year old was zooming around much too fast for the older Anderson to keep up. He decided that Blaine was fine on his own and sat down on the back steps to watch him, "Good job Blainey! Look at you go!"

Blaine just laughed and continued riding, cheering as he completed his loop around the tree. He raced toward Cooper and slammed on his brakes, "Did ya see me Coop?"

Cooper nodded, "Sure did buddy, good job." He ruffled the little boy's messy mop of hair, "Come on, this calls for a celebration. Let's go eat some chocolate chip cookies."

"YAY! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Blaine took off into the house screaming about cookies and Cooper couldn't help but sigh a little, his baby brother was growing up so fast. Before he knew it Blaine would be bringing home dates and calling him about his first kiss. Someday he may even be calling Cooper to invite him to his wedding. But that was a long way off and Cooper didn't want to think about that, for now he was happy to teach him to ride his two wheeler because their father couldn't be bothered.

Blaine smiled at his brother who was looking fondly at an old picture of the two of them that had been set up as part of the trip down memory lane for guests to look at as they filed into the venue. This particular one was one their mother had snapped through the kitchen window of Cooper teaching him to ride his two wheeler, his older brother keeping a firm grasp on his seat.

"Ya know Coop, this time you'll actually _have _to let go."

Cooper turned to smile at his little brother, "I'm _never _letting go kid, never. Now come on," he slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder, "don't wanna keep that groom of yours waiting."


End file.
